Quaratine
by macaronisofa
Summary: Two months after the closing of Arkham City, Ra'Shal Gu releases a virus into the city, turning people into living zombies, quaratined in Arkham City. The only person able to create a cure is trapped within, and it's up to Batman to save the people. (Has nothing to do with/related to: Batman: Contagion.) May be Yaoi in future chapters so be forewarned. Rated M.


Running wasn't quite his idea of a great time. Especially when he wasn't running from his Bat. That was really the only time he actually enjoyed running.

But no, this running, it was terrifying. He hated it. At every moment he could lose his Bat, or his life. He was still trying to figure out why his Bat had saved him.

He wasn't paying enough attention. That was deadly.

"Joker! Wait."

He skidded to a stop, and turned around. They were on a rooftop. "What is it?"

"We're almost there. We have to be really careful. We're in the quaratine area now. We just jumped the wall, remember?"

Joker nodded. "I know. Freeze still operates from the old GCPD building. It's right over there."

Batman nodded, feeling white hot rage course through his veins, as he remembered the events at Arkham City. Batman had felt responsible for dropping the cure, effectivley sentencing Joker to death. Batman had felt horribly guilty, not to mention, quite sad. Only to find out three days later that it had been clayface the whole damn time, and the Joker had had the cure all along.

Then this had happened.

Batman was sure it had been Ra Shal Gu. But he wasn't sure. The virus had spread so fast. The city had put all the infected persons in the remnants of Arkham City, after the prisoners had been evacuated. It had been horrid. The infected acted like zombies, from the horror movies, attacking people, _eating them._ But the difference was that the people were not dead. They were alive, in some kind of daze. Batman had been looking for Joker when the virus hit. He'd found Joker, and saved him from a mob of the infected.

And now here they were. Joker had agreed to help him after the loss of half his henchman. So they had climbed over the wall to Arkham City, now the 'Quaratine Area', and were headed to rescue Mr. Freeze.

Batman had learned that Freeze was quick on creating cures to foreign ailments. He was very dedicated. Now the only problem was to get inside the building without being ripped to pieces. And he needed to keep Joker safe. Joker was key.

Batman had realized that early on after Joker had been attacked by the mob of infected. Batman had rescued him, only to realized that he had been bitten. After having Joker in a quaratine area in the batcave for three days, Joker experienced to ill effects. He showed no signs of illness. After five days, Batman had let him out. Joker was in fact immune to the disease.

Batman had done extensive tests on him, and Joker had complied quite willingly, finding in fun. And Batman could see that Joker's body was simply squashing the virus. Killing it before it even had time to multiply. Joker's blood seemed to be toxic to the virus.

That's why Joker was here.

"Bats? You still here? Hellooooo? Back to earth Batbrain!"

Batman sighed, and turned his head. "I'm just thinking. Be quiet. They're not deaf."

Joker giggled. "Yeah, I know...Sorry..."

Batman shrugged it off, continuing to stare intensely at the building. "I can't seem t find a way in that isn't blocked off. Any ideas?"

Joker's smile faded away, as he stared at the building also. Then, just like a lightbulb, something clicked. "Hey, Bats. Do you think we can get into the sewer from here. I know that in the forensic labs there is a passageway right from the sewer system. All we have to do is get in the sewer and pray to God it's empty."

Batman thought hard for a second. "Yeah, you might be on to something. Hold on."

"Oracle?" Batman said, turning on the comm device in his cowl.

"Yes? I'm here. What do you need?" Her voice was slightly staticy, but she sounded okay.

"Find me a way into the sewers from the roof of the museum."

"Okay you got it, boss. Just...give me a sec."

"Yeah, um...actually there is a manhole right in the middle of the alley to your left. But there are a few infected around the alleyway. It is possible, but it could be dangerous."

"Okay, thanks Oracle." And he hung up. He turned to Joker. "Found a way. That alley. Right there." He motioned fluidly to the alley, "We have to be quick. There are infected down there. Ready? It's the only way."

Joker swallowed hard, fear overtaking him for a second, before he squashed it and hid it away. "Yeah, I'm ready..._Bats._"


End file.
